


beach daze

by Krashlyn



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, krashlyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Ali on vacation at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beach daze

Ashlyn pulled the lounge chair to the edge of the covered porch and tossed a blanket on top of it. Ali asked what she was doing and seemed nervous of her plan to watch the storm from the edge of the deck. She pushes her apprehension aside, figuring all will be fine as long as she can snuggle into her girlfriend. She turns off the TV and walks outside. 

"Can I join you?"

Ashlyn motions her to come over as she sits on the chair indian-style and faces the ocean. Ali follows and sits slightly behind her placing an arm around her back and kisses Ashlyn on the shoulder blade.

Ashlyn slowly turns to face her and watches as lighting flashes in the reflection of Ali's eyes- followed by a brief look of fear. But Ashlyn just smiles and reaches behind her back to grab Ali's wrist. She pulls it onto her lap, laces her fingers with Ali's, and places her other hand on top. She slowly turns back to watch the storm.

Ashlyn focuses on the scene in front of them and her smile fades as Ali can tell she is thinking about something.

"You know what I like most about thunderstorms?" She asks.

Ali slightly tightens her grip on Ash's hand when another rumble of thunder stirs in the background and she patiently waits for Ashlyn to answer her own question.

"I love how everything else seems silent. How everything but the storm seems like a shadow. Ya know?" Ali felt herself smile- it was the little things about Ashlyn that she loved the most. She rested her chin on Ash's shoulder and continued to listen. "I especially love thunderstorms because I know how much YOU hate them..."

Ali scrunched her face when she heard this- it was not what she expected her to say.

Ashlyn's lips pulled back into a smile. "...but you still sit with me when I watch them. Even when you're scared. Even when your favorite movie is on TV- only a few minutes in."

Ali blushed when she realized Ashlyn paid attention to these details.

Ashlyn never looked away from the shore but soon she felt Ali's smile on her neck as she nuzzled into her. Ashlyn kept her composure, she always did, and didn't give in just yet.

She stretched out her legs and leaned back in the upright lounge chair, allowing Ali to cuddle into her collar bone. Ashlyn pulled the blanket over both of them and let Ali settle in before she continued "this is perfect, Ali". She finally gave in and let her hand rest on Ali's back, right at the bottom of her ribs, her other hand began thumbing gentle strokes on the back of Ali's neck. She knows once she gets her hands on her it is hard to let go.

She felt Ali ease into the position, her heartbeat slowing to eventually match Ashlyn's pace. Ali found comfort in the fact Ashlyn could claim perfection in a thunderstorm on their third day of vacation.

"I love y-" A loud clap of thunder had her sitting up again, her eyes wide with surprise for a second before she tried to cuddle back down.

Ashlyn placed a hand on her chest and stopped her halfway. She pulled the back of the chair to the most-upright position and pulled Ali in front of her, between her legs, both facing the ocean. Ashlyn wrapped an arm around Ali's ribs and pulled her close.

"It's fine, I have you." She whispered into the brunette's ear.

Ali closed her eyes and breathed in the words with a smile. She always played into being scared so Ashlyn would hold her closer.

Ashlyn kissed the top of her spine as Ali leaned all her weight backwards into her. Ali brought her arms around Ashlyn's knees and pulled them closer into her, all the while facing the ocean. She smiled when she felt Ash's warm hands on the back of her arms- slowly moving down to her wrists and back up again.

"I love you, Ash." She finishes her sentence from before. She pulls Ashlyn's arms under her own and lets her girlfriend wrap around her.

Ashlyn, now resting her chin over Ali's shoulder, kisses her cheek repeatedly until Ali let out a soft laugh.

Ali turned and kissed her lips, not even skipping a beat when a strike of lightning lit the sky, followed by another roll of thunder.

Ashlyn pulled her hand to Ali's face and brushed her cheek before slowly pulling back- making sure to keep their foreheads together. Ali's eyes are still closed, still caught in the kiss, until Ashlyn speaks.

"Still nervous, prettygirl?" She raises her eyebrows toward the storm but keeps Ali as close as ever. She always called Ali "prettygirl" like it was one word, like it was her name.

"No." Ali said softly, and then, with a smile. "This is perfect".

 


End file.
